To Zanarkand
"To Zanarkand" (ザナルカンドにて, Zanarukando nite), còn được gọi "Zanarkand", "At Zanarkand", hoặc "In Zanarkand", là bản nhạc chủ đề chính của (Main Theme) của Final Fantasy X, được biên soạn, sáng tác bởi Nobuo Uematsu. Bản nhạc được chơi ngay khi bạn vừa bắt đầu game, trong cảnh Tidus cùng mọi người ngồi quanh đống lửa tại phế tích của thành phố Zanarkand, họ đang chuẩn bị cho trận chiến cuối cùng (mà họ nghĩ). Bản nhạc này là một trong những giai điệu được ưa thích nhất trong soundtrack, cùng với "Suteki da ne", nó được vang lên trong game rất nhiều lần trong những sự kiện, bản nhạc này cũng có nhiều kiểu hòa âm phối khí khác nhau với nhưng cái tên khác nhau, chẳng hạn như "Movement in Green", "The Truth Revealed" và một phần trong "Ending Theme" của Final Fantasy X'. Các phiên bản khác ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Bản hòa âm phối khí khí của "To Zanarkand" có tên là "Movement in Green" xuất hiện trong phiên bản tiếng Anh của ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, được chơi trong cốt truyện của Destiny Odyssey X. ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X Bản hòa âm phối khí dành cho Piano của ''To Zanarkand có tên là "At Zanarkand" xuất hiện trong album bộ sư tầm âm nhạc piano của Final Fantasy X. ''The Black Mages II: The Skies Above "The Skies Above" là phiên bản hòa âm phối khí khác của "Zanarkand" được giới thiệu trong Album thứ hai của nhóm The Black Mages' có tên là ''The Black Mages II: The Skies Above. Ca khúc này bao gồm bản nhạc dạo đầu là bản hòa âm gốc của "To Zanarkand" sau đó là bài hát dựa trên giai điệu của "To Zanarkand" được remix lại bằng thể loại Rock metal, với phần lời bài hát được viết bởi Alexander O. Smith và được trình diễn bởi nam ca sĩ người Nhật Tomoaki Watanabe có biệt hiệu là "Mr. Goo". Lời bài hát The Skies Above :Sparks from the fire rise up to the sky :Higher and higher oh I want to fly :Out of the story this time I'll be free :Wake up for a moment from this dream of me :Just a legend cold words on a page :Lift up my eyes and I'm soaring away :On silver wings spread out to the sun :I'm leaving this city for the skies above. :O'er the ruins an ancient light :Never lost, never failing :Follow me on my path to the heights :Before the shadows fade into night :Running back but I'm out of time. :I could tell everything :Hear the words that fill my mind :How can I say she was mine? ''20020220 music from Final Fantasy Bản hòa âm cho dàn nhạc giao hưởng của "To Zanarkand" được biểu diễn bởi Dàn Nhạc Giao Hưởng Tokyo trong Diễn Đàn Quốc Tế Tokyo vào ngày 20 tháng 2 năm 2002. Phiên bản này cũng được trình diễn tại buổi hòa nhạc "Tour De Japon" vào năm 2004. More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy "To Zanarkand" được biểu diễn bởi Dàn nhạc giao hưởng The World Festival Symphony tại buổi hòa nhạc ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy, được tổ chức tại Los Angeles, bang California vào ngày 16 tháng 5 năm 2005. ''Distant Worlds II: Music from Final Fantasy "To Zanarkand" cũng xuất hiện trong tour lưu diễn ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy và được trình diễn bởi Dàn nhạc giao hưởng Hoàng Gia Stockholm. Phiên bản này giới thiệu đến người nghe một vài thay đổi trong bản nhạc mà từ trước đến nay chưa từng xuất hiện. Nhạc Phổ Image:ToZanarkandSheet1.jpg Image:ToZanarkandSheet2.jpg Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X